


peanut butter vibes

by actuallymarie



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Complete Invasion of Privacy, Continuation, Cousin Incest, Crying, Depravity, Desperation, Dubious Morality, F/F, Fingering, Loneliness, MY DICK FELL OFF, Masturbation, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Roommates, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Toy Fellatio, Toy Insertion, Wishful Thinking, callie jerks off and cries, i told myself i wouldn’t make another fanfic and then i woke up horny, idk man, knotted dildo, seriously callie cmon, solo action, takes place somewhere in the squid sister diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallymarie/pseuds/actuallymarie
Summary: “Ah.”Callie always knew that snooping was bad. That one day, she’d see something she’d regret. She just didn’t know such a day was going to be today.





	peanut butter vibes

**Author's Note:**

> i typed up this shit as soon as i woke up sorry you have to read this lol  
> also this takes place after the marie/dogdildo story so check that one out too even though it’s really old :^y

“Ah.”

Callie always knew that snooping was bad. That one day, she’d see something she’d regret. She just didn’t know such a day was going to be today.

A discreet (but unfortunately not enough) cardboard box with the tiniest of labels describing a “silicon structure” on it was hidden behind several pairs of shoes. Marie  did seem to act a lot more distant, like she was hiding something, she just didn’t expect playing detective would result in something so... Regular. Though, her cousin didn’t strike her as the sexual type, in fact, she was convinced that her pussy straight-up didn’t _exist_ ; a freak, if you will. But, this was... Sort of relieving? Callie always thought she was so perfect, a pure, abstinent goddess who’d never find an interest in her own c—Shit, reality came back. How long had she been frozen in her little mind-castle for?

At this point, she should’ve been like “Well, case closed,” and carry on with her life, but something, such morbid curiosity burrowing into her brain, made her all the more driven to open that secret box.

As if receiving the codes to nuke the entire inkling race, the Bigfin Reefer would shove the barely-scuffed leather boots, the gatekeepers to the container, off to the side, and sloooowly bring it closer to her chest. She gulped, shifting nervously. Why was she making such a big deal out of this? Marie’d probably choose something super basic, considering it was her first toy. It’d be... Almost boring, how normal it’d—

A flash of marbled red caught her eye past the spotted, grey packaging.

“Hh?”

Lifting the toy out of the neatly-packaged plastic zipper bag jokingly labeled “UH OH, HOTDOG” and getting her filthy mitts on it, she’d study it. What the fuck? She had to double take on the bulb. What was that thing degenerates on the internet talked about? Knots?

_Oh, shit, her cousin was a furry._

Cold sweat beaded along her temples, practically pitting out from such a discovery. Eureka? She brought the rod closer to her eyes, just trying to process all of this. Too much information from a single closet raid. She felt so lightheaded... Maybe her own depravedness really _was_ hereditary?

A tingling sensation sparked deep in the base of her abdomen, a cocktail of anxiety and deeply-repressed lust. God, what a gross word, the term alone made her skin crawl. Denying her feelings would only make things worse, even more pinpointed, but she was certain that if she just kept it all inside, one day, it would all go away. That never works out in the end, though.

She was panting like that of a mangy mutt. Envisioning her own cousin, a cut of her DNA, on that stiff bed of hers, clutching onto the comforter as she was driven into overheat by shoving that disgusting _thing_ into her feverish orifices until her limit was broken.

Her flushed ears twitched over and over again. At times like these, Callie cursed her vivid, hormone-driven imagination. That was when yet another malicious idea came to that icky, gooey brain of hers.

“...For eel...?” Her expression had been warped into a wiggly smile. Not of happiness or glee, of course, but of an intense fear as to what she was gonna do next.

Those thoughts in her mind destroyed her fragile psyche with begging and self-hatred, then, oddly enough, one-eightied into compensation.

Sure, it was fucked up, but Marie was at a friend’s, right?

She was always at appointments, meetings, parties, hangouts, she never had time for her own best friend.

Was she even her best friend anymore? Was she _ever?_

_ God, she was so lonely. _

A tense grunt erupted from her throat, ripping that bag open like her life depended on it. Fuck, the very concept of using your rolemodel’s toys was so filthy.

She couldn’t care less if it wasn’t clean, she could just clean it with her mouth, right? So many panicky, unstable thoughts reduced Cal’s cranium to melted pudding. The sweaty idol had already found herself slurping along the toy’s shaft, hoping to just get the faintest of a scent, a taste... Alas, all she could sense was scentless soap and dust, but her excitement was still plenty fueled by how fucking disgusting she was being now.

As soon as her lips met the knot (it was a miracle how her teeth seldom grazed against the fleshy, rubbery silicon) she felt dizzy again, no longer able to go on any further without giving some attention to her aching clit.

She’d rub herself so imprecisely, stubby fingers in a frenzy as they desperately tried to milk every last drop of regretful, dark pleasure from her body.

That alone made her mewl, already curling up on the ground and squirming about. Such a distasteful sight would make Marie never want to talk to her again, right? Hah... Such an idea made her eyes all misty.

She wormed her oversized tentacles under her frilly shirt, suction cups embracing her chest oh so ravenously. She had to finally dislodge the damn toy from her maw as her sinuses had far too much pressure building up in them to breathe normally, false cock coated in her saliva. Cal’s tongue lolled out, flecks of spit dribbling onto the carpet while her hips rolled for more.

Her hand down below pulled down her girly briefs, exposing herself to the cold air and making her entire body feel like it was made of electricity. She’d insert a finger in, soaked walls making it all the more easy while the soft part of her palm pressed up roughly against her throbbing, reddened bead. Just loosening up, of course.

Once she built up enough courage, or in this state, broke down enough restraint, she’d bring her hand away. Even a second without masturbating felt like she was torturing herself, needy whimpers escaping from her vocal cords as she shifted sizes. She was almost there, she just needed one last _push_... A hand shakily positioned her cousin’s toy against her twitching opening, before slowly working it-

Oh, it popped in.

Callie was sent over the edge as it pressed right into her most delectable spot, moving her now free hand up to stifle her uncontrollable wails. She was always so vocal... The sound of her moans alone made the experience all the more pleasurable, eyelids fluttering and shutting tightly as her whole body spasmed. Her hips bucked and humped against that toy for what felt like a century, trapped in her own hormone-sodden fantasies until the painfully real, ruined afterglow hit her.

“A-Aw mm-an, I—really fucked up... Didn’t-I..?” She’d coo out bittersweetly, lying in the various sweaty, salty juices that dribbled from her pores, her mouth, her slit, her eyes. “Ahh-haha... Hah...”


End file.
